


Day 24: Inspired by a song

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, Flogging, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Twincest, vinyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: Inspired by “Want you bad” by The Offspring (see notes at the end for a link to the song).
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Day 24: Inspired by a song

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired by “Want you bad” by The Offspring (see notes at the end for a link to the song)._

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Fred’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of his twin. George had entered the bedroom of their shared flat, dressed in a black, skin-tight vinyl suit. The suit covered every inch of his body, from his neck downwards, except for his hands and feet. His tattoos were well hidden - the silently roaring lion on his thigh, the fluttering golden Snitch on his right shoulder and the two small Bludgers on the left of his chest that everybody assumed were another token of his love of Quidditch but that Fred knew symbolized him and George and their special relationship. Not perfectly hidden of course was the piercing on George’s right nipple that stood out through the suit’s shiny material. Neither was George’s overall desirable build - his slim but toned body, his slender yet muscular legs his chest muscles, his bicep... 

“You like, Freddie-dear?” George teased grinning and ran his hair through his ginger hair.

Fred almost choked when he saw his brother’s black painted fingernails. “You… Wow, you look hot!”

“That tone of surprise!” George answered with a smirk and slowly walked closer to the bed where Fred was sitting, naked as George knew very well, but at the moment still covered by the blanket. This was about to change soon, though. “So, you find me hot, do you? But it was not too long ago that you eyed that new customer quite interestedly, or am I mistaken?” George continued nonchalantly, turning his hand and eyeing his own nails rather casually. 

Fred gulped. George had noticed. “Whi- which customer do you mean, Georgie?” he asked, trying - and failing - to sound innocent.

And of course, George didn’t buy it. “The one who’s been coming for about a week now and every single day since he first entered our store.”

Fred lowered his gaze, “You know I only have eyes for you,” he said in a low voice, “All that flirting is only meant to distract from us, to keep up pretences!”

Of course George knew. “No, Freddie, I don’t think this was just to keep up pretences. Don’t you think behavior like this deserves some kind of punishment?” 

Fred tried his best to hide his excitement but he feared he had failed, yet again. His twin could read him like a book. This had as many advantages as it had disadvantages. 

“You look a little too eager, Freddie. I think the paddle won’t do today, I’ll take the flogger,” announced George, “Turn around!”

Fred did as requested, pushing the blanket aside, but even while he was moving onto his hands and knees, George flicked his wand twice and not only did the flogger soar through the room, but so did the four cuffed-equipped leather straps, binding Fred’s hands and ankles to the four sides of the bed, forcing him to lie flat on his stomach. He moaned as his semi-hard cock was pushed against the mattress.

“You comfortable, Freddie?” George asked in a teasing voice, leaving no doubt that he knew Fred to be far from comfortable. But that was the whole point. “You know, Freddie, initially I wanted to gag you but… I think I’ll leave that for the time being. I rather want to hear you scream…” He walked over to the side of the bed and squatted so that his face was almost level with Fred’s whose head was turned sideways on the pillow. 

Fred gave a desperate groan when he saw George’s cock standing out through the tight vinyl. George merely smiled wickedly, “My eyes are up here, Freddie-boy. So… what do you think, how many strikes did your behaviour earn you? Ten?”

Fred’s eyes widened in shock, “Ten? I didn’t do anything!”

George raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

Fred bit his lip, “I’m sorry, M-Master… 10 strokes are perfectly justified.”

“I should think so,” replied George and stood again, “Plus one for questioning me just now,” he added as he positioned himself next to Fred. “You know the procedure. Start counting.”

He striked out and made the leather flogger come down on Fred's butt with a loud smacking sound. Fred gasped. “One!” he said in a loud, strong voice.

“Hm… You seem to be rather enjoying this. It’s still supposed to be a punishment, you know?” said George and whipped his brother again, harder this time.

“Two!” Fred brought out, wincing slightly as the searing pain swept through him again. George seemed satisfied.

With every lash that followed, Fred’s voice got softer, although he was careful to not end up whispering, because that would only have earned him additional strokes. When he finally brought out “Eleven!”, his butt felt on fire and his now hard dick was jammed uncomfortably beneath the mattress and his own body weight. 

“You think you’ve learned your lesson, Freddie?” George asked in a teasing voice but had already discarded the flogger and was moving towards the bed.

“Yes, Sir!” said Fred and felt his cock throbbing in anticipation.

George crawled on top of him like a cat. “Good,” he said, kissing Fred’s neck while softly stroking his red butt cheeks.”I don’t like to hurt you, but you do have to know who you belong to,” George’s mouth was next to Fred’s ear and the older twin shuddered when he felt the warm breath against his skin.

“I’m all yours, Georgie, always yours.”

George smiled, tolerating the use of his pet name because he secretly liked it better than any other name Fred could give him. Or not so secretly maybe, because of course Fred knew this. He proceeded to kiss his way down the spine of his still tightly bound brother. When he reached the lower back, he spoke again, “I think it’s time to tighten the straps just a little more.”

Fred was confused. He had expected George to loosen the ties now, to free him enough to push up his butt, maybe even untie his legs completely, and fuck him. But with another flick of George’s wand, the straps on Fred’s ankles tightened and pulled his legs apart even further. “What are you-” he wasn’t able to finish the question because a loud moan escaped him when George started to lick his way from Fred’s tailbone to the base of his scrotum and back up to his hole, where he remained, circling the sensitive skin around it.

Within minutes, Fred was beside himself. The sensation of his twin’s hot, wet tongue against this sensitive area of skin had reduced him to a stuttering mess. He cried out when George hardened his tongue and pushed it inside, slowly widening the resistant ring of muscle. Fred’s cock was rock-hard by now and he was sweating and panting and moaning as he tried to thrust it into the mattress. 

“My my, Freddie, I can’t continue pleasing you like this,” George said, when Fred began to move. “Not with my tongue,” he added and pushed two fingers inside his twin without so much as a warning. Due to his preparation, the fingers slid inside without meeting any resistance but Fred was caught by surprise nevertheless.

“Oh fuck!” he cried out and then screamed, when George brushed his fingers against his prostate.

“Fuck? Hm… No, I don’t think so, Freddie-dear. Not today.” He continued to move his fingers in and out, stimulating his twin’s prostate every other time. Each time he did so, Fred groaned and panted, bucking his hips. “You’re such a good little slut for me, aren’t you? Letting me know how much pleasure I give you…” George smirked, as his other hand caressed Fred’s butt cheeks. “I’m sorry I had to hurt you Darling, but you do belong to me, don’t you?” 

“I do! I’m a- all yours!” Fred brought out between two more strokes against his sweet spot.

“Such a good boy!” George responded appreciatively and placed a kiss on each still red cheek, “You might’ve earned the right to cum, hm?” he added, pulled out his fingers, loosened the straps on Fred’s ankles and let him push up his butt with a groan of relief. George took the freed cock that was already glistening with precum into his hand and stroked it slowly. “That would be such a relief, wouldn’t it? If I’d let you cum now… maybe even using my mouth? Swallowing. Every. Last. Drop.”

The last four words were accompanied by particularly firm strokes and Fred couldn’t help but scream again. “Yes! Please George! Please let me cum!”

“No.”

George’s reply was short, simple and as he said it, he let go of Fred’s cock again.

Fred groaned in desperation.

“Turn around,” George ordered and spelled the straps off his brother only to tie him up again immediately as soon as Fred had turned around. Now lying on his back, he was once more unable to move.

“George, I swear, I can’t-”

“You can and you will, Freddie-dear. Now look at this.” George turned around for his brother to see his backside. Fred whinced and looked at his twin’s ass with wide-eyes. Obviously there was an opening in the vinyl suit that was currently covered by the ruby-shining end of a butt plug. George looked at him over his shoulder, a mischievous grin on his face. “You like? Oh, of course you do, you’re a filthy little slut for my hole, aren’t you, babe?” Fred was merely able to nod and inhaled sharply as he witnessed George bending over. He turned the plug and then pulled it out with his slender fingers that looked hotter than ever with the black nail polish on them. 

“So… you’re still good? Oh yes, you are... “ said George, eyeing Fred’s erect cock with a smirk, “Why not let it stay that way?” he added and took a cock ring and some lube from the drawer next to the bed. 

“Fuck, no way! Are you kidding me? Please don't!” Fred protested but George ignored his plea. They both knew that he didn’t really mean no. George put the cock ring and some lube on his brother's dick and then straddled Fred to let himself slowly sink onto his hard-on.

They both groaned at the sensation but then George quickly covered Fred’s mouth as he started to ride him. His own cock was hard against the vinyl in front of it but he would take care of that later. For now he enjoyed the pleasure of Fred’s cock inside him and his twin's strangled sounds and breathing against his hand. 

“You like that, Freddie? Or do you want me to stop?” he teased after a while, suddenly remaining still.

“Hmmnngh!” was all Fred could utter, so George removed his hand with a laugh. 

“Excuse me?”

“No! Please… more!” Fred panted and tried to buck up his hips but he was bound too tightly. 

“More what, brother dearest?”

“George! Please keep riding me!”

George chuckled and only moved ever so slightly. “But what good would that do, Freddie? You’re unlikely to come with that ring on, are you?” He slowly moved his pelvis up only to bring it down again hard, then continued the motion with increased speed. Fred hardly ever came with a cock ring on and George of all people should know that. As he continued to fuck himself on his twin, he reduced Fred to a whimpering and sobbing mess. He was pretty sure his brother wouldn’t be able to take it much longer. The sensation of George’s tightness, the cock ring and at the same time his still sore butt cheeks pushed against the mattress over and over again must take its toll sooner or later. So George finally decided to show some mercy.

He got off of Fred and took off the cock ring. Fred whimpered at the touch but looked kind of grateful at the same time. 

“How bad d’you wanna come now, Fred?”

“So much! Please, just-” Fred was unable to complete the sentence but George saw an actual tear fall from the corner of his eye and decided that he had tortured his twin enough. He took his cock in his hand and needed only a few well-paced strokes to send him over the edge. Fred's whole body convulsed as much as it was possible with the restraints in place and when his cum finally hit his own sweaty stomach he cried out George’s name before whispering it over and over again.

“That’s right. Better not forget that name, ‘cos you’re mine, honey. Got it?”

Fred nodded, tears now flowing freely from his eyes. He hardly registered that George carefully opened the unobtrusive zipper of the vinyl suit’s front and took out his own raging erection. However, as soon as George straddled his shoulders, Fred looked up at him and longingly opened his mouth.

“You sure you can take it?” George asked but was already halfway down Fred’s throat when the answer came in the form of an affirmative grunt. George started to fuck Fred’s throat in a rather rough pace to begin with and didn’t slow down when he grabbed his brother's hair to hold his head steady. “That’s right… You’re mine… and I’m all yours… Always yours… damn, Fred!” He groaned and pulled out of Fred’s mouth in time before his seed spurted into his twin’s mouth and onto his face and hair. 

Both brothers panted heavily for a few moments, before George wiped his cum off Fred's face and let him lick it from his fingers. Then he spelled him clean, gently took off the straps and pulled Fred into his arms, tenderly stroking his hair.

Fred felt used but he loved it. Because when George applied some soothing lotion onto his sore butt cheeks a little while later, he thought that he had never felt more completed than with his other half.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7426RDqdLg


End file.
